Stalker
by Hell Kaiser
Summary: Set Between Twilight and New Moon...Bella has this feeling someone is watching her..but why? What does the stalker want from her?
1. Forgotten Your Homework?

**This is my first story on Fanfiction :D It's called Stalker because of...well…. You'll have to read and find out now won't you…smirks**

**Setting: This is set before "New Moon" and after "Twilight"**

**Ages: Edward, forever 17. Bella, I've made her stay 17. Jacob, 15 but he doesn't appear often. The boy, 17. Victoria, looks around 23 or 24; young looking in other words.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Twilight Or New Moon or Stephenie Meyer's creations in general. WE LOVE YOU MRS MEYER!!!!!! Grins I only own the boy and this plot idea **

**-----x-----**

Bella smiled as she got into the Porsche's passenger seat. Why should've she have a reason to smile? She was with Edward, the only one she wanted and loved more than anything else.

"Ready for school?" Edward asked in his gentle tone of voice.  
"Yes, can't wait," Bella laughed.

"Got your Biology homework with you then?" Edward was smirking now as he pulled out of Bella's driveway.

A wave of panic overcame Bella. Her blood rushed through her body and she felt her cheeks flare up. Edward chuckled.

"It's on the back seat, you left it behind last night,"

Bella sighed in relief and relaxed into her leather seat.

"Don't do that, Edward. Mr Banner was going to call Charlie if I forgot my homework again!" She glanced at him, but he was grinning and looking forward. He shifted up and gear and Bella listened to the purr of the Porsche for a while

"Your face was hilarious," Edward commented. Bella rolled her eyes as Edward grinned.

"Shaddup," Bella giggled at Edward's face now. His pearly white teeth were showing and his lips where curled into an enormous grin. It was like he had been taking drugs; he wouldn't normally grin like this.

They parked in the school parking lot and Edward's grin faded only slightly into a smile.

Bella unclipped her seat belt and found her face suddenly turned towards Edward's. She gazed into his deep topaz eyes and felt her cheeks burn up. He smiled and pressed his cold lips to hers. Bella moved her hands from her seatbelt to the back of his head. She locked one hand in his hair and the other pressed him towards her.

He slowly pulled away, Bella sighed happily; she was satisfied.

They both got out of the car; with Edward reminding Bella of her Biology homework in the back seat.

As Bella held her folder to her chest, Edward slipped a arm around her waist as they walked to first period. She sighed happily.

Something brushed past her shoulder opposite Edward. She turned to her should to find that nothing or anyone was near it. She stopped abruptly and so did Edward.

"Bella?" He asked, also confused. Bella shook her head and looked up at Edward.

"It was nothing,"

Edward smiled at her and started walking again. She followed him and regained her smile.

A dark haired boy watched them from the shadows. They past him without even realising he was there.

He stood quite still, his arms folded across his black "Avenged Sevenfold" t-shirt. As the bell rang for first period, he stepped out of the shadows, his Emerald eyes glowing hungrily.  
As more students hurried past him, he stood watching them. When he was alone in the hallway, his mouth curled upwards, showing some of his pure white teeth. He looked upwards at the sky above, seeing the grey clouds moulding together to form a thick cover from the sun.

"My sweet revenge will be yours for the taking, it's in the making…" He murmured and smirked to himself. He quietly walked off to a classroom to join his own lesson.

**-----x-----**

**So…What did you think? Do you have any questions? If so, ask them in the comments. But nothing about this new guy please, that would give things away**

**Anyone care to guess where **"My sweet revenge will be yours for the taking, it's in the making…" **is from? I'm not sure if I got the lyrics quite right…But have a guess and I might have a prize in the end for you…**

**Comment please x**


	2. Does Consciousness Have That Voice?

**Right then, thanks to everyone who has seen this and commented so far…it hasn't been up THAT long lol**

**All the same stuff as last time, settings and ages and stuff.**

**-----x-----**

Bella crunched into her apple and smiled at Mike's joke. Edward was sitting next to her and Mike across from her. Jessica and Angela sat either side of Mike and Alice sat on Bella's other side.

Mike was talking about his trip on the weekend and how disastrously wrong it had gone. They all found it amusing though.

"So then, they moment we left, it cleared up again!" Mike laughed. The girls joined in and Edward chuckled lightly.

Bella dumped her apple core on her tray and suddenly swivelled round in her seat. The others all looked at her, confused.

She had felt cold all of a sudden. Icy cold… something had brushed past her shoulder. She frowned.

"Bella?" It was Mike's voice that kicked her back into reality. She turned to face them all again.

"Sorry I thought…that…oh never mind," Edward and Alice didn't look convinced, but Mike, Jess and Angela did. Mike continued rambling on about his weekend, while Edward kept an intense gaze fixed upon Bella.

After lunch, Edward cornered Bella before Biology.

"What happened." Edward said. It wasn't a question either; it was a demand. Bella shrank against the wall.

"It was nothing, Edward," She didn't meet his eyes.

"Hmm…" He didn't sound convinced. "Sure?" His tone was lighter now.

Bella nodded and removed herself from his grasp. They walked together to Biology where they took their normal places at the back.

5 minutes into the lesson, the door slammed open dramatically. The boy with the "Avenged Sevenfold" T-shirt stood there, the circles round his eyes darker than his hair. His Emerald eyes shone as the artificial light reflected off them. He scanned the classroom, his eyes deep in wonder and amusement.

"May I help you, young man?" Mr Banner asked curiously.

"I'm new here. It took me a while to find the class…" The boy's voice was deep and smooth. It sounded dark and dangerous, but also made you curious.

The boy handed a note to Mr Banner and waited for a seat.

"Ah, right, everyone, this is Zane Maseru. Ermm…Zane…take the seat behind Ms Swan if you will…" Mr Banner pointed to the vacant desk behind Bella. Bella turned to the desk behind her; she had never noticed it before. Maybe because no one sat there?

Zane took long, elegant strides towards his new desk. It reminded Bella of Alice, but Zane was slightly less graceful and didn't look as feminine. He sat down and took out a "Megadeath" pencil case and a black notebook with the label "Biology" written across it. Obviously he had gotten his Timetable before school started and had been labelling his books.

Mr Banner began droning on and on about the uses of Calculus in Biology. Edward pretended to take down notes in his elegant calligraphy and Bella took down proper notes, copying from Edward. Suddenly she was aware of the fact she was being watched. She turned quietly, to find Zane's emerald eyes flashing at her. His gaze was not one of admiration, but of hunger…

It frightened her. She turned back quickly and concentrated. Edward whispered to her,  
"Bella?"

Bella made a small jerking movement towards Zane. Edward shot a glare Zane's way and Bella heard sniggering coming from behind her. Edward turned back, obviously disgusted.

For the rest of the lesson, Bella endured the torturing knowledge of knowing she was being watched.

As soon as the bell rang, Zane had already packed up and was out of the classroom. Edward waited patiently for Bella to pack her things and they left together, hand in hand. Once in the car park, Bella got into Edward's silver car. Edward froze, half in the car, half out. Bella glanced at him, confused.

"One moment," Edward told her and stood up, watching someone. Bella turned her head to where Edward was looking and met Zane's intense gaze. She blushed deeply and turned her head away again, still a dark red in the cheeks. She looked towards where Edward was to ask him if they could leave and saw that he was not there. She looked back to where Zane was and saw a standoff between Edward and Zane.

Zane's face was pulled into a evil sneer while Edward's beautiful face looked angrier than ever.

Bella found herself looking at Zane properly. She had never noticed that he was as pale as Edward and his teeth were also fantastically white. There were dark, slightly purple circles surrounding his eyes, making him look tired. He was…

Perfect

Like Edward.

Bella became frightened. Why wouldn't she?

Was this another vampire?

Set out to kill her?

Bella felt close to tears; she was so scared. She knew she shouldn't be, Edward was dealing with it, but she just wanted to go home and cuddle up with him, instead of being stuck in a car watching 2 males face off.

Soon enough, the car had started and they were out of school. Tears streamed down Bella's face and felt cold hands gently wipe the tears away. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and waited for the car to stop. A soft voice called to her,

"Bella, it's alright," She opened her eyes and saw the Cullen household. Edward was already out of his seat and had opened the door for her. She got out slowly, unsure. As soon as she stepped out, Edward pulled her into a embrace. She melted in his arms and cried into his chest.

Edward stroked her hair gently and whispered calming words in her ear. Her tear flow slowed and she calmed down. She walked inside with Edward and sat in the 'Living' room with him. (( A/N : Pun possibly intended XD ))

She curled up on the sofa and Edward spoke softly to his family. They had seen her distress and were in there immediately after they came in. She listened to the voices, not looking up.

"Zane Maseru? I've never heard of him…did he not have a scent?" Carlisle.

"No…there was no scent at all," Edward. As he spoke, his chest vibrated slightly, making Bella feel more comfortable.

"But he was staring at you all the time?" Esme now.

"Not me…Bella," Edward once more. Bella whimpered as her name was mentioned. Edward stroked her hair.

"He may just be a cocky youth, Edward," Rosalie had joined in.

"Did anyone else get anything coming from this Zane?" Carlisle asked everyone.

"I didn't even see him at school," Rose said. Edward shook his head and the others stayed silent

Bella raised her head slowly.

"What do we do?" She asked, her voice shaking. Everyone turned to look at her, making her blush.

Carlisle thought for a moment.

"We'll do some research on this Zane. For now, ignore him. Rosalie's right, he may just be a cocky young boy."

Bella closed her eyes and buried her head into Edward's chest again.

**'_Nothing for little Bella to do now…'_**

A voice whispered very quietly in her head. Bella's eyes snapped open, but she remained conspicuous. The voice was so quiet, that, if the family had been talking, she might not have heard it. She thought nothing of it, it might just have been her consciousness. But did consciousness have such a dark, smooth, alluring voice?

-**----x-----**

**What did you think? Good? Bad? Awesome? Well…I dunno! That's what your reviews are for :D**

**So get reviewing! Please XP**

**x**


End file.
